Ragzbyul Drago Divino
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30517 |no = 1539 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |description = La gente narra la stessa leggenda di un antico drago in due mondi, Grand Gaia e Ishgria. Secondo la leggenda, alla sua morte, l’antico drago si libera del suo vecchio corpo. Dopodiché rinasce in un nuovo corpo e parte per un altro mondo. Un antico drago nella terra di Bariura fu usato in una congiura dei demoni. Se non fosse stato per questo episodio, avrebbe potuto rinascere in un nuovo corpo e trovare libertà in mondi nuovi e sconosciuti. |summon = Nella grande ruota del destino, muoio e ritorno in vita. Adempierò al mio ruolo nel prossimo mondo. |fusion = Accetto il tuo omaggio. Devo volare verso un nuovo mondo. Per farlo... ho bisogno di potere. |evolution = Il mio tempo in questo mondo è finito. Ora devo adempiere al mio ruolo in un nuovo corpo... e in un nuovo mondo. |hp_base = 6310 |atk_base = 2254 |def_base = 2249 |rec_base = 1942 |hp_lord = 8233 |atk_lord = 2824 |def_lord = 2817 |rec_lord = 2446 |hp_anima = 9350 |rec_anima = 2148 |atk_breaker = 3122 |def_breaker = 2519 |def_guardian = 3315 |atk_guardian = 2524 |hp_oracle = 8083 |rec_oracle = 2893 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ccant = 45 |ls = Rinascita Naturale |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; probabile effetto Ignora DIF; aumenta la capacità di riduzione danni durante la difesa; aggiunge probabile effetto riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 2 turni quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |lseffect = * * * dopo 10000 danni |lsnote = 20% chance to Ignore Def, 10% guard mitigation & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 10,000 damage |bb = Strato di Smeraldo |bbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; probabile notevole riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno; elimina tutte le anomalie di stato e aggiunge la probabilità di infliggere un’anomalia di stato casuale agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 20% chance to inflict Injury, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick & 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Vertice Arcaico |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 21 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF x2 turni; probabilità di infliggere vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; aggiunge probabilità di infliggere anomalia casuale con gli attacchi x3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 20% chance to inflict Injury, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Volere Eterno |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF x2 turni; infligge enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; aumenta danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie e infligge anomalie casuali con gli attacchi x3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 150% Spark vulnerability & 300% Atk against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Cieli Ultraterreni |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta enormemente i danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato; aggiunge l’effetto Ignora DIF durante gli attacchi per 2 turni a BB/SBB |esnote = 150% Atk |eseffect =* |bb1 = * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * |evofrom = 30516 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Potenziamento del 50% dei PS massimi nell'Abilità leader |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena |omniskill1_2_note = 80% di aumento |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumento di DIF quando i PS sono pieni |omniskill1_3_note = 80% di aumento |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato |omniskill2_1_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenzia gli effetti di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF di BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 160% di aumento. Dura 3 turni |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riduzione dei danni durante la difesa a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Riduzione del 10%. Dura 3 turni |notes = *Ci sono migliaia di utenti, tra Jap, Global ed EU, ma solo un utente adora sto drago verde inutile: Lospa |addcat = Draghi e Cacciatori |addcatname = Ragshelm Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Non leggete i set di sta lucertola di merda)= *20 Sp - +50% PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono al massimo *50 Sp - Potenzia gli effetti di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF di BB/SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al SBB |-| Set 2 (Drago verde schifoso)= *20 Sp - +50% PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono al massimo *20 Sp - Aumenta i danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% PS massimi *50 Sp - Potenzia gli effetti di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}